jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
The Dragons
The "Dragons" of Crim's Game. "Dragons is a Thumbnail Term. Heroes slay Dragons. This can get confusing. In one case, The "Dragon" is confronted by a polity run by actual Dragons. The 5 Dragons are Mellor. They are building up forces and trying to get into a position to pursue further the Mellor war. 'Dragons:' Dragon 1, Adm Laketta; Node C -28 Tsjensia Dragon 2, Gar Philston, Node C 00 Bullseye Prime Dragon 3, The Mechanoid Central Mind Node C +20 Law & Order 2013 Dragon 4, Malificent, Node C -12, Snw White Prime Dragon 5, Lizard Edison, C +18 Anshar Stellar 0200 'There are five control nodes:' Control Station 1 C -22 Barbarians of Lemuria Control Station 2 C -15 Iderati Control Station 3 C +28 Brians World Control Station 4 C +13 Gold Port Control Station 5 C -28 Tsjenia The control Nodes are hidden on the Stellar Platform 'There are Five Keys:' Each key will indicate if it is on a node with a control node. They have reset with time. Any key can be attached to any control node. A user of Termhelern technolocy an cause the keys to reset, Once set, the key will only unlock that control node until left alone for 2 years. or the user makes a difficult reset roll. Key Placement: Roll a D20 twice. This is from the PCs point of view so 20 is the best and 1 is the worst. The roll is the placement and the ease of aqcuisition by the PCs. Distance: Again from the POV of the PCs 20 = very good, within a few hundred feet of the portal. 1 = very bad, Either diametrically opposite on the world, or in a distance corner of space, depending on the world. Key 1 Node C -22 Barbarians of Lemuria Alt - 0100 Forgotten Realms meets Steampunk On this world, Lemuria is a continent off of Toril. Steam Punks from a 19th century Toril have just discovered Lemuria and are landing to assert the rule of the crown. 9/8 - Key Placement Distance- 8 In the Northern mountains, in Dwarven Caverns, in the hands of a Gemologist who is puzzling over it. Key 2 Node C +28 Brian's World Stellar 1100 Gurps Special Ops meets Underdark 8/4 - Key Placement 5 - Distance (20 equals right there, 1 equals opposite side) In the palace of an Evil overlord. A Druegar Lord, Yrtro, had fortified his realm. He is far away from the current front, but unknowingly sits on large reserves of unobtanium, so the war will come to him in time. Although he has trade zones to trade with other realms of the under dark, outsiders are not welcome further. He's had Drowish spies and rogues invade his realm before and so his security is tight. The Key sits in a treasure trove. Captured in a raid on a surface kingdom now long forgotten, it was just thrown in a bag with other treasures and carried to the trove where it was thrown, along with precious metals, gems, jewels and other objects of value. The Trove is in a vault guarded by traps and loyal troops. Palace Guard duty is a reward posting for loyal and ruthless Druegar Warriors. Key 3 Node C +06 Bonnie and Clyde Stellar 0400 Terra Primate meets Creatures of the Night (A Blood sucking predatory alien) Key Placement 6/20 16 - Distance 500 miles away, in a pawn shop for very cheap, in Mobile Alabama. Part of a set of junk jewelry. The Pawn Shop guy will let someone carry off an armload of junk jewelry for a silver dollar. Key 4 Node 00 - Bullseye Alt 0700 - Bullseye WWII 7/12 - Key Placement 4 - Distance Molokon, in the collection of an arms dealer. Part of an old treasure, It was acquired by the Arms Dealer who played both sides of the war against Iron Ring and now plays both sides of the cold war. He is very wealthy, and has a private army. Think a James Bond Villain. Except he does not want to make waves. He is good with the way things are. If someone asked for the bauble, he'd give it to them. he doesn't know what it is. If he was informed of it's value, he'd ask a commensurate price. The Problem is getting close to the guy. He is justifiably paranoid and security conscious. Key 5 Node C +20 Law and Order Alt 0100 Earth meets Conspiracy X 20/12 - Key Placement 10 - Distance In a pawn ship in Alexandria, Egypt. Although this is a piece of Jewelry, the jewelry is not ancienbt Egyptian. it's actually in an old piece of Celtic Jewelry. It is displayed as junk jewelry because the owner does not recognize it's origin. It's easily purchased for cash or PM. 'Other McGuffins:' There is a Key Detector in Node C+01 Prime, Cat People. If in the same world as one of the Control Node Keys, it will detect them and give direction and distance. There is a Mellor Detector In Control node two. As with the Key Detector, if in a wold with a Mellor, it will indicate direction and distance. Category:Crim's Game